Everything at once
by MadCapFox96
Summary: Dean doesn't like keeping secrets from Benny and Castiel, so he decides on a plan to tell them about eachother that goes very nicely. DISCLAIMER: I do not own supernatural or any likenesses used in this story. This is my second Fanfic so i decided to play around with the characters, enjoy!


Dean was having a minor freak out, He had invited Benny and Cas to dinner, the two men he cared for had never been with Dean together. "So you're dating two guys and you plan on telling them both tonight?" Sam walked out of the bathroom grabbing keys to the impala. Sam had just found out about Deans new sexual preference including an angel and a vampire he met in purgatory. "Yes Sam, now get out! They'll be here soon!" Dean was trying to make sure he had absolutely everything perfect, even though he decided on having dinner at the hotel. "Fine, I'm out of here, just keep out of my stuff and off my bed." Sam walked out of the room. Not to long after that Dean heard a knock on the door, said a quick prayer to Castiel and opened it to see a smiling Benny. "Hey, sweetheart." Benny laughed hugging Dean tightly planting a kiss on the hunters cheek. Dean inhaled the smell of the vampires cologne and a light irony smell of blood. Benny's gaze went to the table where Castiel had appeared sitting in one of the chairs looking curious about what Dean wanted from him. "What's going on honey?" Benny was so casual about what he called Dean. "Yes Dean, I'd like to know why I am here as well." Cas said head still tilted lightly to one side. "Let's sit down and talk, there is actually something I want to tell you both." Dean took Benny's hand and lead him to the seat next to Castiel. Benny sat next to the angel feeling awkward noticing that the celestial being next to him stare longingly at Dean. Dean took a long drink from the beer he opened at the table. He didn't feel comfortable telling them yet. Benny could tell the hunter was stalling "Dean, it's okay, you can tell me anything." Cas put his hand on Deans resting on the table. The vampire was about to rip the angel to shreds, until Dean picked up Benny's hand. "Okay, here goes, I have feelings for both of you-" Dean stopped himself from trying to make this into a chick flick moment. "Let me rephrase that...I think you two are awesome, in bed and in life or death situations and...um...I like you guys, and I can't and don't want to choose between you two...so I guess...what I'm saying is...I love you two?" Dean didn't sound to certain about that last statement.  
Benny smirked at Dean, and moved his gaze to the angel sitting next to him, sizing him up. "I could get behind that." Benny took up Castiels hand and starred into the bright electric blue eyes. "If it is for you Dean I could do anything." Cas smiled pulling Benny in for a heated kiss. Dean was surprised and aroused at the same time seeing the vampire pull the angel closer to him. Dean began to pull at the collar of his shirt, Castiel and Benny saw the slight movement and beckoned him over. Dean complied immediately, his pants growing tight at the sight of his two men kissing and feeling each other up. Both the vampire and the angel stood to greet the hunter that they were about to love violently, dragging him into their sweet kisses.  
Dean felt like he was in heaven when he was pulled into the tangle of lips and arms. Benny began kissing Deans neck as Cas met the hunters lips. "Hmm...and I was...agh...worried you two...hmm...would rip each other...to shreds." Dean could barely contain himself, Benny was teasing his neck with his fangs and Cas had begun removing the hunters clothes. "Bed...now!" Dean said feeling both the fangs and hands of Benny and the warm constant touch of Castiel. The only thing keeping Dean together was thought that he'd have both his angel and his vampire in bed at the same time.  
They dropped Dean on the bed glancing at each other briefly, smiling. I could get used to this. They both thought. Cas snapped his fingers, all constricting fabrics gone and folded neatly on Sams nightstand. They both fell onto the bed, opposite sides of Dean continuously teasing his body, tracing the lines of muscle making Dean squirm and moan. "Stop your teasing boys, I'm all yours." Dean felt Castiels erection on his thigh, feeling the prolonged teasing of his neck by the vampires fangs. Cas wanted more, now that Dean was commanding him to stop his loving slow movements. Benny continued to tickle Deans neck saying, "You didn't say the magic word." playful tone in the vampires voice. "Please Benny!" Dean knew the vampire liked to make him beg, he normally topped Dean, where as Castiel liked to bottom for Dean. The hunter thought this is going to be amazing.  
Cas began to work his way down to Deans throbbing member as Benny began kissing and teasing Deans chest, casing the hunter to pant and moan at the feeling of two pairs of lips on his body. "I want more...agh!" Dean moaned as Benny dragged his fangs over Deans chest leaving small pink scratches. "C'mon sweet heart, I've been rougher with you before." The vampire said between kisses, "Do not hurt Dean." Castiel stated looking up from his position between Deans legs. Castiel went back to kissing and licking Deans cock, and soon taking the head and began to take the rest of Dean in. The hunter moaned so loudly that someone next door slammed on the wall. Cas pulled off of Deans erection, making Dean whine, as he moved up to the vampire.  
"Let's get to the main event." Benny said reading the angels mind, as Cas began straddling Deans waist as the vampire moved between the hunters legs. Dean was already in shock at the fact his two men wanted a three way, but now they were mentally communicating on ways to make their man scream in ecstasy. "Ready to scream, baby?" Benny asked looking over Castiels shoulder. "Yes! God yes!" Dean was ready for whatever these men were about to do to him. Cas angled himself and worked his way down on Deans pre-cum covered member. Seeing this made Benny even hotter, he normally loosened Dean up before entering, but he couldn't have the angel outdo him now, he shoved his throbbing, leaking cock into Dean, immediately hitting his prostate. "Agh...Fuck Benny...hmm...Cas!" The hunter was nearly thrown over the edge bucking his hips and screaming in both pain and bliss by the feeling of his two men on and inside of him. "Hmm...Dean are you already done?" Cas slowed his movements, his head falling to meet Deans gaze. "You have no idea, baby." The hunter gasped.  
Benny thrusted harder hearing the hunter call Cas baby, he began lightly scratching Castiels neck with his fangs. Castiel followed suit and began to stroke himself to the constant teasing of the vampires teeth. Dean kept trying to say both of their names but failed as the two men pleasing him continued their movements. "Agh...faste...gah...Ca...Benagh!" Dean had no more restraint he screamed louder and louder, enjoying Castiels warm heat, and Benny thrusting hard into the hunter. Cas was close to his orgasm, Dean felt the angels walls constrict and his seed spilling all over Dean, sending the hunter and the vampire over the edge, screaming and moaning. They all rode out their extremely loud orgasms, Cas picking himself up from the hunter and falling to his side, licking himself clean, as Benny pulled out of Dean and kissed Cas dragging Dean into it, all three of them tasting Cas. Dean loved the feeling of being entangled in the sweaty pile of limbs. "That was an interesting experience." Cas drawing lazy circles on Deans chest after they stopped the passing of Castiels seed. "Now I see why Dean didn't want to say anything about you, you're almost as perfect as he is." Benny said running his hands through Deans hair. "I thought you two would try to kill each other, not start a three way." The hunter said loving what both men were doing. "Did you not enjoy it?" Cas giggled. "Are you kidding? Because if there's a chance of this happening again, I want to know." Dean said eyes blown wide at the thought of him being touched in the best way by a vampire and an angel. Benny had begun snoring pulling Dean closer. Castiel just laid there on Deans chest eyes closed. The hunter closed his eyes, love struck smile on his face, falling asleep as well.  
He woke up in the morning hearing the shower running seeing a clean neatly dressed Cas sitting on the bed with a smile plastered to his face, Benny must've been in the shower. Sam stumbled into the room, hungover like his night was hell. "I assume everything went well?" Sam said rubbing his forehead with his palm, the water had stopped and the vampire walked out of the bathroom half dressed. "It was better than great, there are no words to describe it." He said. He walked over to the bed where Dean was lazily rising. "I gotta go boys, see you next time, sweet hearts." Benny said pulling Dean into a kiss and soon moving to kiss Castiel. "Bye baby." The hunter said as the vampire walked out of the room. "Okay then..." Sam said stumbling to his bed, closing his eyes, wincing as he fell into the bed. "Dean, I suggest you start renting your own room." Sam said snoring immediately after the sentence. Dean smiled, he'd have to get his two loves to bed at the same time again.


End file.
